Dying Embers
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: In excitement for Once Upon A Time's newest episode 5x16 "Our Decay". I came up with my own conclusion to how Zelena and Hades' story ended. How does their choice affect our favorite characters' quest? And what to do about this "innocent" individual who's caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

Dying Embers

(An OUAT Fanfiction)

By

 _Fantasy_ Writer

 **Disclaimer: Please note that while I own this plot and OC. The rest belongs to their respectful owners.**

It was nighttime and the only sound was the wind howling through the trees. Might seem normal to you and me but this place was _far_ from it.

This location…?

The Underworld.

The place of purgatory where all the souls of all who had passed came to rest until their unfinished business was complete.

This entire operation was run by one man (God) called "Hades".

A vein and vindictive person when crossed, who liked to have his way. Loving and caring for almost no one except a select few.

Nowadays his attention was based firmly on the intruders of his domain: A Cluster of "Heroes" accompanied by a reluctant Dark One. (Who was already in his debt as it was.)

As they search for the recently deceased Killian Jones. Known to most by his infamous nickname "Captain Hook" intending to bring him back.

Well Hades couldn't have that, he had _big_ plans for the newest addition to his dead Kingdom.

His first attempt to get them to leave was to send Cora "the Queen of Hearts" with a message for her daughter, Regina  
(Formerly the Evil Queen) via black mail.

 _That didn't work._ Instead, the soul of his leverage resolved his unfinished business and moved on. Angering Hades. The longer the "Heroes" stayed, the more souls left and the less control he had. The _one_ thing you should know about Hades is:

 _He hates to lose!_

Realizing that Hades was an unavoidable obstacle the Heroes searched for his weakness after they had recovered their friend.

Their first helpful clue came from Liam, Hook's long deceased brother.

About the underworld version of a magical storybook containing character information. Unfortunately for them, Hades beat them to it by way of having Liam destroy his pages out of the book in exchange for keeping "the secret" of his unfinished business.

That failed to a degree as said brother finally came clean and moved on as well. Among the heroes was an author named "Henry" who'd decided to find out his story and re- record it.  
In the meantime, deep underneath the town in his underground lair. Hades glanced over the pages he recovered from the water coming to rest on the photo of his former lover and partner in crime: _Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West!_

What nobody counted on was a seven-year-old girl who happened to stowaway on the boat down there.

Upon arrival she'd made herself scarce.

Not being a people person, she much preferred her own company. Only revealing herself when needed, she wandered restlessly around town and in the woods.

The venom from her snake bite getting worse as she walked until finally, she collapsed on her knees to the ground in pain. Throwing her head back, she let out a piercing scream echoing throughout the forest.

Then surprisingly answered by the high pitched whimpering of a suffering animal.

Curious, the girl dragged her tired and weak legs along as she crawled towards its direction.

Behind a tree to the north laid the enormous body of a three headed dog. While she didn't have much pity as far as humans were concerned. Her heart went out to the giant beast as it cried.

"Shh!- Shh!" she tried to comfort him despite her own pain. It looked like all three of the heads had been dealt a hard blow. Wanting to ease what could be his final moments. She calmly petted him speaking softly as she recited a section of one of her favorite stories:

" _ **There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.**_

 _ **And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.**_

 _ **So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of the wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.**_

 _ **Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.**_

 _ **And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.**_

 _ **Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.**_

 _ **In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.**_

 _ **The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.**_

 _ **That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and for good measure slit the oldest brother's throat.**_

 _ **And so Death took the first brother for his own.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.**_

 _ **Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.**_

 _ **And so Death took the second brother for his own.**_

 _ **But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals..."**_

Just as the girl finished, she was met with sound of clapping before both she and the dog were engulfed in blue flames

only to reappear in the center of Hades' domain.

Looking up from the animal, she met eyes identical to her own reclining in his lounge chair.

She remained silent, daring him to say something. Finally, when he did speak: he spoke the one word that shook the core of her being.

He said her name…

 _"Persephone"_

Immediately her hair fired up in _bright crimson flames ,_ as she glared.

"Excellent story by the way, just needs a little work on the ending…" Taking a sip of wine from his glass on the table.

 _"How_ do you know my name?"

Standing up he smirked, his own blue flamed hair igniting.

"A father should know his own daughter…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to all who followed/favorited and reviewed**

 ** _To ZelenaoftheWest-OUAT: I already knew from the beginning who Persephone was according to Greek Mythology. Their tale was one of my favorites. I wanted to include her. However, seeing as both Disney and the Show Creators Adam and Eddie like to twist and bend the rules. I figured a child Persephone would be acceptable. Also, some parents are known for naming their offspring after their spouse. (Manly men but a few woman here and there too.)_**

 **  
**

All was quiet throughout the room except for the frequent whimpering of the hound.

 _"Y-You're_ my father?"

"Aww! Yes, well…I can imagine it must be _quite_ a _shock_ to you." He said, clasping his arms behind his back, circling her.

"Coming all the way down here to finally _meet_ your _devilishly_ handsome Dad."

Resting a hand on her shoulder, "I still can't believe your mother for all her _wicked_ brilliance… _Actually_ thought she could _hide_ your existence from me. Everyone who's _born_ immediately shows up on my registry."

Persephone winced in pain as his hand ran over the infected area causing him to take notice.

"Hurts?"

She could only moan in reply. Hades waved his hand over it and instantly, the wound healed and disappeared.

Almost like it was never there and the girl's strength returned.

She looked up at him surprised, obviously not expecting that. "As long as you dwell in my domain, that serpent's poison has no effect on you."  
" _Why_ would you want to help me?"

He was beaming now with _toxic_ ecstatic glee, as he patted her head.  
"Because I take care of what's _mine._

And you _are_ mine, for it is _my_ blood which courses through your veins complimenting your mother's _dastardly wicked_ essence…"

A short while later Persephone exited her "father's" lair with permission to roam as she pleased…

As long as _"Ceberus"_ was her guard dog, _literally_ …

At his daughter's insistence/request he healed his trusty hellhound giving him that specific job to do.

With those _meddlesome_ Heroes lurking around, he was taking _no_ chances.

Ironically isn't that they were the _first_ people she ran into walking down the street. (Bump!) "Oh sorry,"  
"It's alright- _Percy?!"_ exclaimed Snow White.

"What are you doing here? _You're not-?"_ "No, No I followed you all into the boat."

"Percy, that wasn't a very smart thing to do. This isn't a safe place for children, you could get hurt!" she scolded. _More safe for me than you.  
At least I'm not on the Lord of the Dead's bad side_ – thought Persephone before answering.

"Then _what_ is _Henry_ doing _here?_

Last _I_ checked he wasn't _eighteen!"_ "Hey! I'm helping!" shouted the teenager.

"So _am I!_ Besides I have _family_ down here." "Alright you two," grumbled David, "Break it up. You both have reasons for being here.

Let's get back to the matter at hand-" Unfortunately he was cut off by the thundering sounds and vibrations as Ceberus thumped his way around the corner.

Coming into view snarling and snapping all three sets of his jaws. "RUN!" shouted Killian to the others as they started to scatter like rabbits. Only Persephone remained rooted right on her spot.

She whistled causing the dog to stop in its tracks.

"Ceberus, Sit!" " _Sit!"_ she ordered him. Reluctantly the beast obeyed, firmly slamming his hind quarters on the sidewalk growling softly.

Persephone smiled, "Good Boy!" she praised.

Coming over and petting while giving him dog treats. Causing three sets of slobbery tongue to repeatedly lick her and wag their tail so hard that mailboxes tipped over spilling their contents.

"Percy? What _are_ you doing?!" asked a hysterical Snow,only ever seeing the _supposedly_ dead creature in question obey Hades.

 _"Get away from him!_ He's a monster!  
(Gasping when one of its heads points in her direction and growls.)

Persephone sighed,

"Monster," is a very vague description. To a Cop: a _criminal_ is a monster. Someone that needs to be _taken care of_ in one form or another. Same goes with Ceberus, he's been _trained_ by his master to handle _troublemakers_. Something you've _all_ been doing since you trespassed in this realm…" she hinted, raising an eyebrow.

Snow was grasping straws "But Hercules said-"

Persephone shook her head exasperated at these heroes, so gullible to believe _everything_ they heard if it was in their best interest.

"Really, Snow White?  
You rely on the word of a man whose Godly _Father_ knocked up his _own_ sister and _married_ her because of it."

Killian, who'd been taking a sip of rum from the bottle he'd bought at the Rabbit Hole sprayed the liquid out of his mouth in shock. (cough/gasping) "WH-WHAT?!  
Aww mate! Even _I_ know that's bad form."

Snow in meantime just looked stunned blinking repeatedly.

David hung his head (supposedly trying to block out the image.) Henry (poor boy) could only stand with his mouth hanging wide open.

He had attended school long enough to know what _that_ meant.

Luckily they were saved from further awkwardness, that is until Emma and Regina joined them.

"Hey guys, why is everyone standing around?"

"And what is that dog doing here? I thought it was dead." Questioned Regina before taking notice of the new member.

"Percy?"

"Again I repeat, _what_ happened?" The girl smirked, mirroring her father. Nothing Emma,

I just gave everyone a crash course in Greek God History…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well first off... A great BIG thank you to all who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. I truly wasn't expecting this kind of response.**

 _ **To Guest:**_ **Your questions inspired this chapter. Whatever is not answered here, will be solved in the next.**

 _ **Please note: that the following is a fictionalized history of Zeus and Persephone purposed to serve this story. Zeus is not evil, just flawed and going by the customs of that ancient time.**_

Things got pretty dull in the Underworld after that, even for the land of the dead.

Persephone reluctantly told Ceberus to go home and he obeyed.

Following the group that relocated themselves back to Snow and David's apartment. (Which also existed in this version of their town. Along with everything else, go figure.)  
The poor girl didn't quite know where she stood these days. One on hand, she'd found her "father" and on the other were her "friends".

The ones who'd been there, helped her since she fell into Storybrooke.

And somewhere in the middle was her goal:

 _To stay Hidden._

Persephone's short life had been anything but easy going and if "others" continued to have _their_ way. It was only gonna get _more complicated_. In a direction she did _not_ want to go down.

Luckily the boredom lasted no more than a day or two.

As her father and the Dark One once again shook up their world. This time by crafting a portal which brought Belle, Baby Hood and Her _Mother_.

Three _living_ souls to the Underworld… Persephone wasn't sure how to feel about that.

It'd been _four_ years since she last saw the woman who birthed her. And to find out that she had a half-sibling just made things more awkward.

She need a break.

So while Snow and David attempted to make a "Haunting" call to their infant son, Neal. She wandered out of the apartment, leaving Hook, Emma and Henry to their own devices.  
Heading straight to the woods...

Only to run into Robin Hood, Regina and Belle holding her baby sister.

Poor little girl still didn't have a name yet, per her "father's" wishes to wait until her personality shown through. Strange, if you asked her. Most parent's know their child's name moments after their born.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

 _Please not this again_ she thought "Taking a walk to clear my head."

Glancing at the baby, "May I hold Sissy?" she asked.

"When we get b-. Hold on, where did "Sissy" come from?" asked Robin.

"Well I'm certainly not going to keep calling my sister "the Baby" or "Baby Hood" until you guys finally _chose_ a name."

"Wait, hold on" said Belle "You said "sister" that means…"

"Sissy and I share the same mother, yes."

 _"You're Zelena's daughter?!"_ gasped Regina and Robin in unison.

"And "Grandma" Cora was the Queen of Hearts. So what?"

"The _"what"_ is _you_ are _my_ sister's child!"

"Whom I haven't _seen_ since I was three years old!"

"Will both of you stop yelling? You're going to _wake_ her" said Belle trying to shush the baby, who'd begun to stir.

"Look," said Persephone,

"I don't want any trouble. I have no malicious feelings or thoughts towards any member of your families. Aside from the occasional "Shut up and let me think."

(Regina raised her eyebrows on that one.)

"The truth is that I'm down here to _hide_ from my father's _relatives_ , just like in Storybrooke."

"Who is your father?" asked Robin Hood, intrigued. Persephone sighed, I'll tell you but don't tell the others. Especially Henry. I'm not ready for it to be known yet, given his talent for writing books.

My father is… _Hades"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

"It's true, he turned up in Oz some years back. Intending to make a deal with her… They met, sparks flew. One thing lead to another and… _me_.

Once mother knew I was on the way. She used a powerful spell to alternate father's memories bringing about a different outcome. I don't know the reason but have only recently learned that he eventually remembered what had transpired.

It's most likely he'll want to confront her about attempting to keeping me from his knowledge."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the adults exchange a look before continuing.

"Mother kept me well hidden in the Emerald City until one day as she was scolding her lead winged monkey for something. Hermes, the messenger God flew in on his winged sandals and abducted me from my play pen.

Taking me to Mount Olympus where I was brought before Zeus.

He had chosen me for an "honored" task that I'd partake when I grew older and he couldn't have me raised under mother's influence.

So he handed me off to Demeter, the Goddess of harvest to be groomed until the time was right.

Then six months ago… Zeus came by and I overheard them talking about me.

Apparently all this time I'd been preparing to become his next Concubine once I reached fifteen-"

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Yeah, Zeus is a ladies' man. Doesn't matter if they're "family".

"So what did you do?" asked Belle.

"I ran and hitched a ride by latching myself onto Hermes ankles in midair.

Flying around as he tried to shake me off. I eventually lost my grip and let go. Falling into the second Dark curse storm cloud which brought me to Storybrooke."

After she'd finished, everyone walked back to the apartment in stunned silence except for the baby's gurgling noise.

Persephone walked beside Belle, holding her hand.

Curious to know what was troubling the sulking brunette.

She peered into her friend's mind and saw what had happened between her and Rumple.

"You're being a little _hypocritical_ don't you think?"

"What?" she asked, not sure what brought this on.

"Only claiming to love the _man_ and not the _beast_.

When _you_ … yourself are _both..._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**_A big round of applauding Thank You's to all who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this story._** ****

 _ **To: Guest from Befor**_ **Just hang in there, and I think you're really going to like it towards the end of the chapter.**

 _ **To: Celticank**_ **I am totally with you on that score about Belle. You'll see quite a bit of expansion on that in this. Also I find the Hades/Zelena "toxic" love angle really works, unlike a lot of season 5.**

It was almost after midnight before Persephone found herself able to walk down main street "Storybrooke" Underworld.

She'll be the first to admit that sneaking out of the apartment without waking the "heroes" wasn't easy.

Now she _really_ needed time to think.

As much as she cared for her "friends" there were times when she couldn't _stand_ their superficial goodness propaganda.

And right now, Belle was the worst!

The poor bookworm still believed that people either chose to be all good or all bad.

There was no middle ground and Rumple through all his addictive struggles had finally reached it. Much to Belle's disappointment, but hey!

At least he's being honest this time about who he really is.

She's also probably fueled further by Snow and Charming's example of sucking the darkness out of Emma while in the womb and placing it in Maleficent's daughter, Lily.

Yeah Persephone _still_ had a hard time swallowing that one and had silently supported Emma's reaction at the time.

These people were beginning to sound all boring one note like their literary fairytale counter parts.

But J.K. Rowling said it best:

 _ **"We are all born with light AND darkness in us, it is what we choose…"**_ A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

Spinning around to find her father leaning against the clock tower from its crumbling decay in the middle of the road.

"Couldn't sleep, had to cure my mind of the garbage I've heard today." Hades pushed off against the wall, shaking his head back and forth.

Chuckling

"Yes their talk can _indeed_ be…quite _annoying_. Have you seen your mother yet?"

The girl shrugged, "She rounded the corner a little while ago but I wasn't ready…" Her father sighed dramatically, "Just don't wait too long…

There's something else isn't it?" noticing the look on her face.

"Yes," clearing her throat, " _Belle_ is irritating me." Hades laughed, "Well of course, she's a hero!"

"You and I both know she's more than that. There is a darkness in her that needs be awakened. I've seen glimpses of it back on Mount Olympus when she was Lacey."

Hades clasped his hands together gleefully "Oooooohhhhhhhhhh! Now you're getting _dark_ , that's my girl!"

"Father be serious, I'm _so_ sick of the pot calling the kettle "Black" when it comes to Rumple. I think it's time for a reality check by evening the board."

The Lord of the Underworld pulled his daughter into his arms. "Leave _this_ to me…" 

The next night when Hades returned to his lair under the library, he had company.

Persephone was on the floor petting Ceberus. Once she saw her father, she jumped up from her position.

Running to greet him with a hug. "You did it!

That was absolutely brilliant sending that oaf "Gaston" after Rumple then offering Belle that deal. But how did you know that Belle would be the one to push him in "accidently"?"

He chuckled, "Like I told you, People always do crazy things when they're in love."

"Still, not a bad beginning to my plan." Hades raised an eyebrow, "Your plan?"

"Hmm I am going to make sure Belle unleashes her inner beast. Shouldn't be too difficult, especially now that Red Riding Hood Has officially rejoined the gang.

Surely you must remember Francine?

Belle's maternal great-grandmother. She used to be exactly the same, down to her looks, apart from her blond hair.

All it took was increasing danger to her unborn child and a werewolf bite to destroy a lifetime of being a blindly following Miss Goody-Goody.

Morphing her into a more tolerable _relatable_ person." 

Zelena had taken to wandering the streets.

After all Hades posed no threat to her, just her daughter, both of them.

Despite what he'd said and the dead flower he'd left.

Oh Persephone!

She missed her little girl. Even after all these years of searching. She still couldn't find her.

Though she'll never stop trying, she was beginning to believe that she never would. To her left she heard the squeaking hinged of the door to the library.

She turned around, expecting Hades. Surprised to see a young girl. Instead of screaming and running the child just stood there, staring.

"Mommy?"

Could it be? She definitely looked like her daughter just four years older.

But once her hair lit up from dirty blond to flaming crimson. Zelena couldn't contain herself any longer and neither could that child.

Running full on towards each other, they met in the middle. Upon embrace Persephone's hair distinguished as her mother cried softly, stroking her curls.

Holding onto each other's right hand, Persephone reached up with her left sleeve wiping the tears from her mother's face.

"Don't cry Mommy, this is _not_ the place to melt…" "I don't care."

A short time later Mother and daughter walked into the woods to find Robin Hood and to check on Sissy.

Finding the whole group had gathered there.

While Zelena and Robin talked with the others, strategizing their next move.

(Funny how it took something like this to get them all to cooperate.) Persephone sat down against a tree holding her baby sister.

Speaking quietly "Hey there, Sis. It's Percy, your big sister. And boy, do I have a tale for you. Direct from the hooded wood…

Once there was a girl named Francie-"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks Again to all who've either Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!_**

 ** _To Celticank: I'm glad you liked the reunion. And yes, Percy has a few tricks up her sleeve in her quest. You'll see them start to unfold in this chapter._**

Soon enough though after the meeting was done, it was time to go "home".

The "Charming" family started insisting that Persephone go back and stay at their apartment with them but Zelena wasn't having any of it.

"No! You may have custody of our daughter, Robin. But my eldest comes with me, I'll not be separated from her again!"

"Your-? _Persephone is YOUR daughter!"_ gasped Emma along with her parents, and Henry.

(Hook had left early taking an unconscious Ruby back to the apartment.)

While the others who'd already been given this information resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Yes, the infamous Wicked Witch of the West is my mother" said Persephone, making finger quotations at the word "infamous" once she gave her sister back. Sounding quite bored at the direction the conversation had taken.

"Who is your father?" asked Snow White.

"I think you already know the answer to that one" said Zelena, stepping in.

Rather than say anything this time, Persephone ignited her hair. _If they can't figure this out? Then they were dumber than what they preach_ \- she thought, waiting.

"Hades" gulped Charming, "You had a _baby_ with Hades."

"Very good handsome, maybe there is a _brain_ in there somewhere behind those "heroic" muscles."

Choosing to ignore the witch's insult to her father, Emma spoke up. "So let me see if I got this straight:

You got _Hades_ to fall in love with you and you had a baby with him. But given what you said earlier about your youngest. It is safe to assume that you hid her from Hades to protect her?"

"Yes, and then she was _taken_ from me by a God!" exclaimed Zelena, " And I've never stopped searching these past four years! And now that we're reunited…I can't lose her. Not now…not EVER again! Besides she's too old for Hades to use…" She stated trying to per sway them.

Snow was overcome with emotion for "Mother" and "Daughter". "Alright, I say we try it. But if at any time she's ever in danger. She comes with us…" 

Must have been around eight in the morning when Zelena and Persephone had an unexpected visitor,

Hades.

He said that he was happy to see his women finally together at last. Zelena didn't buy it along with the "dead" flower he'd sent her from the night before.

Once the subject of Ruby came up. Zelena told him that she was preparing to leave with Persephone cause she couldn't face the wolf and risk losing visitation rights to her infant daughter.

He then suggested that she stay and that they'd team up to take her and the rest down. But Zelena, due to her stubborn nature refused.

Leaving Hades to declare that he was going after the young wolf himself.

And speaking of wolves…

Persephone had a plan of her own to unleash but she'd need help from an unlikely source in town. So just before he vanished, Persephone told her mother that she had something to tie up and asked her father for a lift.

Naturally Zelena was astounded to see her child and its father so… _familiar_ with one another after everything she'd done to keep them apart. But agreed, curious as to what it must be.

Hades and Persephone reappeared by the library.

"You haven't told her yet have you? About the snake bite?"

"No I was waiting until I got back to the farmhouse."

"Okay…now _who_ do you need to track down?"

"What, I didn't say anything?" The Lord of the Underworld chuckled, "Your face did, my little fiery one. So who is it?" Persephone took a deep breath and sighed, clearly not looking forward to this. "Peter Pan…" 

She should have known,

the place where she found the man child was the woods. Figures, you can take a person out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the person.

"What are you doing here lassie?" asked the tailor suited boy from his perch on the thickest log he could find.

"Looking for you"

"For me, Lass?" he said sliding off and walking towards her. "How may I be of assistance to a nice young lady like yourself hmm?"

Catching a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Stop that, do you still know how to do your signature "Follow the lady" trick?"

Pan raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Of course I do, some skills never leave you. Even when you're dead" grimacing at the last part. He hoped that his son would eventually pull through for him.

"Good, because I need you to…"

With the plan in motion, all Persephone needed to do was find a secluded place in Gold's shop to watch the drama play out.

 _And what a show that was!_

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes…

Apparently Belle had gone to Zelena of all people for advise on how to handle the Rumple, Baby+ Hades' situation.

(A surprising turn of events but one she would definitely use.)

Based on the information her mother had given Belle. The _stupid_ bookworm had chosen to take the _coward's_ way out by pricking herself with the Sleeping Curse.

Once she was all sprawled out on the floor with the Dark One panicking Persephone slowly eased into view.

"Calm down Rumple! She'll be alright… eventually"

The Great and Powerful Rumplestiltskin whipped his head around to see the intruder. _"Persephone!"_ he growled, "You had something do with this!" Right from the beginning the Dark One had never really trusted the demigod.

"I'll not deny it," she replied, crossing her arms. "But she's not under the _Sleeping_ Curse.

I had someone switch the needles, she's cursed with something _else_ "

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ He angrily demanded.

Just then Belle's body started sprouting patches of brown fur and a bushy tail as she was gradually starting to wake up. Only to begin seething in pain as her canines' grew long and sharp.

Standing over the now different yet _equally_ cursed couple, Persephone announced in a grim serious voice:

" _Welcome to the world of the Wolf…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who've Faved, Followed and Reviewed!**

 ** _To Celticank:_**

 **Yeah I've been playing around with the idea of Belle as a wolf for awhile. She will still have one pup in this tale...However please keep an eye out for my next Ouat fan fic, "The Stiltskin Twins". It's an alternative storyline but will feature more on the wolf family curse.**

In a matter of minutes, the transformation was complete.

Belle was no longer a human but a gorgeous wild canine. Her fur was made up all different shades of brown and white with a coal black nose to match. The only thing that remained the same was her piercing sky blue eyes.

 _Wh-what happened?_ thought Belle as the pain stopped and she began to take notice of her surroundings.

It felt like she was watching an old black and white film from the Storybrooke Library. There was not an ounce of color anywhere!

This was definitely not what people had told her about the "Neitherworld" where the victims of the sleeping curse came to "rest" until awoken. She was either supposed to be trapped in a dark room with the floor heating up or trapped in another room with flames and place still looked like the backroom of her "husband's" shop in the Underworld.

Speaking of Rumple… he was still there, staring at _her_ in _horror_?

And why was it that _he_ like everything else seemed _bigger_? Top it all off, Percy was there, gazing at her with a look of _disappointment_?

"You're not in the Neitherworld, Bells."

"DON'T call you _dare_ her that! After what _you_ DID!" Rumple growled standing protectively in front of her lying form.

"Perhaps you need a refresher course Dark one?! _I_ didn't do this! _She_ did it to _herself_!" Percy argued back.

 _"Alright! what's going on?"_ she barked at them, surprised to hear that sound come out of her. Which caused Belle to take a look at herself, seeing what she had become. " _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"_

"Calm down Belle, I don't speak "Wolf" but I can guess what you're demanding" said Persephone, covering her ears from the loud howling. Rumple made a disgruntled sound though this time stayed quiet. For he too wanted to get down to the business of what had happened and why.

Seeing that she'd finally gotten their full _attention_ and were _quiet_. Persephone sighed in relief, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Thank you, now Belle you heard me right. Yes, you are _not_ under the Sleeping Curse…and _yes_ you _are_ a _wolf_ "

The animal in question let out a string of yelps.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And _how_ is putting yourself under a sleeping curse _any better?_

Did you even _think_ about what your actions would _do_ to the _baby_? Yes… I know it was to "protect" it from Hades. But did you even consider what _long_ term _affects_ your child would most likely suffer due to your _reckless_ last _minute_ decision.

Yes, Maurice could indeed wake you. But any n _umber_ of things could go wrong for the infant!"

The young girl was seething in anger and exasperation by the end of her sentence and began counting the possibilities on her fingers: "Let's see, there's always…

You could awake but your baby wouldn't.

It could die from suffocation in the womb with no breath or heartbeat.

If not death, then it would surely have severe brain damage from lack of oxygen.

In other words: "You and Rumple _may_ free your child from Hades grasp but at a _terrible_ price. _One that the kid would pay for_ – Leaving you _Belle_ , saddled with the _blame_ , a _handicapped_ kid and spending Rumple's vast fortune on _medical_ bills. While trying to give him or her the best life possible."

The wolf laid its head on the ground whimpering at the future Persephone described.

"Don't listen to her, Belle. It didn't happen" Rumple tried to comfort her, softly petting her furry head.

"It didn't happen, because _I_ chose to step in" Percy pointed out, setting the record straight. " _I mean my gods! You are NOT blunder heads Snow White and Prince Charming!_ You ARE _Beauty_ and the _Beast_. A tale of smarts and integrity about seeing the beauty within and accepting people _as they are!_ "

Belle perked up her ears and barked.

Persephone then sighed waved her hand, suddenly the wolf's words came through but her mouth never moved. _"What happened to you Percy? You used to be so nice"_

Percy gave her friend a hard look. "In some cases like now, the _only_ thing that works is the cold hard _truth_. I take no pleasure, and I still have hope that you will walk away from this lesson. Having learned _something_."

That's what this _CURSE_ is about! A LESSON!" Screeched Rumple. "What is she supposed to learn dearie?"

"To open her eyes, mind and heart to the _realities_ of what's like to _be_ the beast trapped inside the person. The only time she was somewhat close to it was when Lacey ran the show and that _wasn't_ really her."

Belle once again lowered her head.

"That's right Belle, how can you judge Rumple when you haven't the slightest clue? Do your homework and you will pass. Oh don't worry about your baby, as long as you're in this form, Hades can't touch it…"

Persephone left the shop shortly after, leaving them with one last bit of information:

When she had waved her hand earlier for Belle's words to be made known, she had given Rumple and Belle the ability to communicate telepathically.

As she walked by the fallen clock tower she gazed at the time. It was later than she thought but she still wanted to speak with her father about what to do about her leaving.

Entering his domain only to find _her parents heavily making out with each other!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Again to all who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

 ** _To Celticank:_**

 **Yeah, Percy's thoughts kind of mirror mine when that episode aired. I'm really furious with Adam and Eddie for completely butchering one of my favorite characters from the Disney classic. So I simply couldn't resist correcting the problem in my own literary works... In this chapter you're going to see more of Percy unraveling herself from this pattern people have forced her into.**

It wasn't too long after _almost_ experiencing grownups at "play" that Percy was dropped off at the farm house.

(Persephone had cleared her throat making her presence known, interrupting them. Getting over the awkward part, her parents gave her an update on what had been going on. She and her mom weren't going anywhere anytime soon: Zelena had given up the magic slippers to Regina. Who gave them to Ruby and Snow so they could travel to Oz and save Dorothy. Then once Kansas girl had been saved, Snow was then going to use the traveling object to return to Storybrooke where Baby Neal awaited.)

So now her parents were finally together and on a _date?!_

Yet she had to admit, stranger things had happened… With that thought she entered the place to find _Regina_ sitting at the kitchen table.

"Percy?" she questioned, looking up from her mirror.

"Hi," the girl shrugged, totally not surprised by anything at _this_ stage of the game. "Mother's not here,"

"Oh I know, she's with your "father". Something I _still_ find hard to believe." Persephone sighed, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, _"That make us even."_ Because there _are_ things surfacing about the Charmings' doctrine that don't add up and I find myself needing _space_ from them."

Her aunt got up from her seat and walked around to meet her. Taking Percy's small hand in her own, the woman fixed her dark brown eyes on her niece and said, "You're having dark urges, the important thing is not to act on them. It's not what heroes do"

The girl pulled her face away before stomping up the steps to her room.

"But I don't _want_ to be a hero…"

Persephone slept for approximately four hours only to be softly awoken by Regina.

"I'm sorry to wake you when you obliviously need your rest. But you need to get over to Emma's, things are about to get pretty ugly here for us adults. And I cannot have you in the middle. Now before you object, just know that I heard what you said and I advise you to stay close to Henry."

 _Is she kidding?_ Thought Percy,

Henry _may_ be her son by _adoption_. But he's _full_ on Charming by _blood_!

And he has yet to embrace his Dad's side, though it's understandable considering his earlier "adventure" in Neverland.

None the less, she got up and did what she was told arriving at the infamous flat thirty minutes later.

Rather than let herself to be bombarded with a thousand infuriating questions. She simply stated that Regina sent her before collapsing on the couch, succumbing to her drowsiness.

Upon waking naturally this time to find the apartment empty with the exception of one teenage boy.

Sitting on a chair with a storybook in his lap and an inked quill on the coffee table.

"Wh- (yawn) where are the others?" Henry looked up,

"Mom and Grandpa are in the woods, bringing supplies to Robin. While Hook and my other Mom are dealing with Cora and Zelena"

"You didn't feel like going with either of them?" asked Persephone, trying to wake up.

"No, I had some writing to do as the Author. Speaking of which…"

Henry flipped the cover of his book closed to reveal _not_ the _regular_ Storybook but the _Underworld_ version.

"You've got that one out huh? Not the usual book that you're normally into."

"As the Author, apparently I'm in charge of _both_ books. And Hades' story is finally starting to come _together_!" he squealed excitedly before his face got serious and he reopened the book to two new pages added of _Persephone_ cursing Belle along with illustrations of the event.

" _You_ cursed _Belle_! _Percy!_ You shouldn't've done that! That's not what a hero does!"

"Henry,"

"You need to take the spell off her _right_ now!"

"Henry,"

"Maybe your heart won't blacken as much…."

"HENRY!" she yelled then calmly said, "I don't want to talk about this."Rolling over and desperately wishing to just go back to sleep to avoid her interrogator.

But the boy wasn't giving up.

Quickly and quietly he got off his chair and walked over to the side of the couch where her face was featured and lightly tapped her cheek causing the irritated girl to open her eyes.

 _"Can't you take a hint?"_

"You're slipping Percy; you're headed down a bad path. Please let me help you?"

She groaned,

"You can't help me; you can't even help yourself _see_ the _reality_ between _Fact_ and _Fiction!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank You to all who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. It means a lot**

 **Celticank: Yeah Henry's kind of become a pain but he still nowhere near as bad as Snow or Charming. And they've been getting more speaking lines...**

"Wha- What?"

Henry blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting this reaction. "What do you mean?"

" _Exactly_ what I said Henry!" stated Persephone as she jumped up from the couch to her feet.

"I am _so_ sick of hearing _your_ family's _crap_ about "heroes" and _having it practically shoved down my throat_ for the past year! I _DON'T_ share your beliefs! And since you _obviously_ can't grasp the concept of " _Shut Up and Leave me alone!"_ I will be locking myself in the bathroom until your Mother Regina gives me the " _okay"_ to _rejoin_ my parents… Excuse me" she shouted, angrily stomping past the stunned teenager.

"Percy-"

He tried as he followed her only to have the door furiously slammed shut in his face and shake as it was dead bolted.

"Percy!" he knocked, "Let me in."

"NO!"

"You've got too; I can help you. If not me then, Grandpa or Emma!"

"How many times do I have to say "I _Don't_ have to be fixed!" _You little Bastard!"_

Henry gasped in shock at her language and stepped back. "What did you call me?"

"A Bastard, which is what you are. Because your parents _weren't_ married to each other." She answered through the door, still highly irritated.

Henry paused trying to think, "Well then, that would include you too!"

"Yes, only that doesn't bother me because I've _accepted_ the _reality_ and it's _also_ a big part of my father's side. Something you know _nothing_ about nor do you _want_ to!"

"How can you be so sure _what_ _I want_?!" he yelled back finally mad at her.

"Because you are so comfortable in your own blissful ignorance that the slightest shiver of truthful reality frightens you – Just look at the last _five minutes:  
_ _  
_ **1) I tell you "NO, I do not want to talk about the curse on Belle.** You don't like that so you push me. Despite the fact that _both_ my mouth _and_ my body are saying "End of discussion".  
 **2) Your persistent NAGGING makes me lose my temper and I exhibit a REAL person's behavior.** You're surprised, you don't know what to do because you either don't remember from your brief time in New York with Emma or you've never experienced it.

 _BOTH times you are so lost that you immediately resort the Charmings' life code!_

'Cause that's all you know and all you _want_ to know…

You've been raised in a book and you want to _stay_ in the book.

Where everything is safe, secure and ultimately in your hands instead of branching out into the adventurous world you were born in and experiencing the miraculous _freedom_ of what it means to be a _human._

A being that's capable of thought, feeling and the _ability to make mistakes_. _Someone_ who's got _both_ Good _and_ Bad in them.

REAL people out there beyond Storybrooke, are _neither_ Hero or Villain. Nothing is black and white. It's shades of Grey. Your Dad and Your Grandpa Gold are the best examples of that."

"What do you mean, my Dad _was_ a hero!"

Persephone sighed, "You're right Henry, Baelfire was a hero. He was just a _different kind_ of one. A _REAL_ one…

He was somebody you actually _could_ look up to. Know why? Because he _never_ put himself up on a pedestal. Setting _unrealistic_ goals and standards for himself and others to follow as the prime example of _"How to be."_

He was a man with fault and feeling. Like for example:

Did you know that from the time you met in New York up until pretty much his death that he held a grudge against his Dad for abandoning him?

Never letting go and constantly pushing him away even more so when they found out about the prophecy pertaining to you-"

"Wait, Wait _What prophecy_?"

"What no one told you?" she blinked in disbelief while Henry shook his head on the other side of the door. "No,"

"I was sure Baelfire would've- I guess there wasn't time." Percy half muttered to herself,

before deciding that he had to find out sometime. It might as well be now, maybe this knowledge would be enough to make him stop and think.

"Alright Henry, years ago back in the Enchanted Forest right after your father left that realm. Rumpelstiltskin had started searching for a way that would reunite them.  
So he paid a visit to a Seer that he'd encountered earlier in his youth to get some answers.

Their meeting let's say wasn't a pleasant one. It ended with Rumple gaining the seer's powers of foresight and a prediction about you, Rumple and his son. And I quote:

 **"You will be reunited with your son,  
And it will come in a most unexpected way**

 **A Boy! A young boy will lead you to him  
But beware, Rumpelstiltkin  
for that boy more than he appears**

 **There will be a price  
the boy, he will be your undoing!"**

Silence filled the rooms then… "WHAT? I'm gonna end Grandpa Gold!"

"That's what he's been led to believe but you must remember what he told you in the lobby as you two waited for your Dad.

"The future is a puzzle, pieces fit together but it's never, _never_ what you think it is…"

They were spared from any further conversation by the door to the apartment banging open and the so called "Heroes" barged in discussing the newest topic:

" _Zelena had been kidnapped by Gold and Pan!"_

"

Oh Shit!" _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**As we enter the finale, I would like to taking a moment and say "Thank You" for your continuous support.**

 ** _To Celticank:_**

 **I'd been waiting for someone to confront Henry about his "supposed "destiny" for quite sometime and I'm just glad that I got the opportunity to fit it in. As for Gold killing him, I'd say "Rumple's stuck between a rock and a hard spot": If he did decide to kill Henry, he would be also destroying the only living, breathing piece of Baelfire left...**

Thankfully the whole kidnapping of Zelena scheme didn't drag itself out.  
Pan and Gold abducting her was merely a way to get Hades to tear up the contract concerning Belle's pup.

Peter actually thought that he could obtain a _living_ beating human heart to return to the living world.

But as luck would have it Rumple once again double crossed his "father". Placing a "Wideskin Highglammer" filled with water from the River of Souls into his chest.

Thus making Peter Pan truly lost forever.

At the same time Persephone received word that her mother and father had finally done true loves kiss which restarted Hades "frozen" heart. And more importantly there was news of a portal leaving the Underworld headed to Storybrooke.

So she headed to the clock tower where it would open, leaving the "heroes "to clean up their _own_ mess.

Upon arrival she met her parents waiting with Sissy in her mother's arms.

 _Without overbearing Robin Hood or Regina? That's a first! -_ She thought.

"Persephone, Thank Gods you made it in time!" exclaimed Zelena.

She looked at Hades,

"Father, what if I can't cross?"

"Don't worry about that, when my heart restarted thanks to your mother. It "maxed" out my power. I can protect you up there."

"What – what is he talking about?" asked her mother in confusion.

Persephone sighed, knowing it was time to come clean:

"Before coming down here I was bitten, and Father has been helping me slow down the poison."

"I'll see what I can do too" Zelena promised her daughter.

Eventually it was decided that they couldn't wait any longer for the heroes. So when the portal opened the reunited family entered Storybrooke together…

Sadly, happiness doesn't last.

Instead it was replaced by an ongoing addiction for Power... At least as far as father Hades was concerned.

The God of the Dead had a lot more in common with the Dark magical imp and his wolf companion.

(Now while Belle wasn't power hungry, she was starting to embody more of her animalistic nature. Such as the need to hunt and kill for fresh meat. In fact, she asked her dark one to conjure a deer for her to prey on in the woods of Storybrooke. It was a process but Persephone believed she was starting to finally understand.)

Hades had come back to the world of the living with a very powerful weapon, The Olympian Crystal.  
Once fully charged by Hades now that his heart beat. It could end anyone or anything, even a god.

Both Regina, Robin and Emma tried to intervene and get Baby Hood back from them:

While Hades went to investigate the commotion, started by our favorite blond. Robin and Regina tried to get in and retrieve the baby.

But they were caught,

As Persephone watched her mother and aunt go back and forth talking about her father's true intentions. Hades reappeared and admitted what Regina had been trying to reveal.

Then it got dangerous,

With the Olympian Crystal at full power.

Hades attempted to kill Regina but Robin got in the way and sadly perished once it struck him. Leaving his love in distraught and disbelief.

But still she tried to convince her older sister about true love, devotion and sacrifice.

Suddenly to everyone surprise Zelena stabbed Hades with the Crystal destroying him. Persephone started to feel herself growing weak.

Glancing down, she found the bite was back….

 **Epilogue  
** _  
_**  
**"Are you sure?" Zelena asked her daughter.

"Yes, I am. It's the only way Mother."

"After all these years apart, searching for you. And now that I've finally found you…you're leaving again."

The girl sighed,

"I know but it isn't forever, Camp Half Blood is the one place I will be safe until I find a vipers that bit me were from Agrabah. It's only my status as a demigod that has kept me alive.

Beside it will be good for me to be around others like me and also Regina needs your support."

"You're right, my little sweet pea." Zelena smiled down at her child with threatening tears in her eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed her forehead.

"Just promise you _will_ return to me."

"I promise…."  
_

 **Now, I can understand if some of you are disappointed about me not featuring "The Heroes". Like I've done in the past, but in this tale: They were meant to take on more of a supporting role. The main focus has always been about Persephone's relationship with her parents.**


End file.
